


Intoxicated

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Drunk Togami, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of work, Byakuya Togami decides he deserves a little drink. What he did not expect was that he'd end up too drunk to think properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> I ran out of Naegami fics so here's this piece of trash.

     As he was driving home from a long day at work, Togami thought he'd stop by the bar and get a drink or something. He debated in his car for a while, and decided one shot wouldn't hurt him. So, the blonde strode into "Titty Typhoon". It reeked of alcohol and sweat from the people on the dance floor. Togami scowled in disgust, but sat down in a tattered stool at the bar anyway. The woman behind the counter looked at him calculatingly through her grey eyes. Her blonde hair was up in large pigtails, but they were not as impressive as her cleavage, that's for sure. If Togami was into girls, he might've been mesmerized. The girl smirked and said smugly, "And what can I get you, sir?"

    Togami glared at her for a moment, trying to see what she was up to. Shrugging it off, he answered her question. "One shot of tequila, please." The girl nodded, and within seconds his shot was sitting on the counter. He downed it quickly, and set it back onto the marble counter. He was about to pull out his wallet when the bartender stopped him.

    "Are you sure that's all you'd like? We have some special offers if you'd like. And it looks like you've had a long day. How about a few more drinks?" Togami stared. Was it really that obvious? He contemplated the girl's offer and finally gave in.

    "Just a few more," he sighed. "Okay, I'll have three more shots then."

    Hours passed, and before he knew it, Togami was absolutely hammered. The woman behind the counter -- Junko was her name though he didn't remember how he found it out -- was still offering him different alcoholic beverages, but he declined, saying he had better head home. She nodded and handed him his bill. Not really paying attention to it, he handed her a one hundred dollar bill, told her to keep the change, and stumbled off. He only got two feet out the doors before his knees buckled and he was sitting in a puddle. His thoughts were jumbled and incoherent, and he was really cold. He rubbed his arms, trying to get warm, but failing miserably. His throat suddenly burned and it was hard to breathe; signs that he would soon be a blubbering mess. Without his authorization, tears streamed down his cheeks and he was wailing. He was crying for Naegi. He needed Makoto Naegi to come and pick him up. Without thinking, he texted his boyfriend.

      _cme pck me up form tt plse  
_

     The reply was instant.

      _Of course, my dear. Just wait a couple minutes._

     Togami put his phone away and hugged his knees to his chest. He bowed his head and cried some more, wishing Naegi would show up already. He was starting to fall asleep, and part of him didn't care where he was. He was exhausted and didn't want to wait any longer. Drifting in and out of consciousness, he vaguely heard a familiar voice. He struggled to look up, and when his muscles didn't cooperate, he smacked himself, causing more tears to spill over his cheeks. 

     "Togami-kun!" The voice was clearer this time, and he recognized it as his favorite voice.

     "Naegi?" he whispered. He opened his eyes and saw his boyfriend's worried face. The brunet cupped Togami's cheek and smiled.

     "Long day at work?" he asked in his sweet voice. Togami nodded slightly and allowed Naegi to pull him up tenderly. With one arm around the smaller boy's shoulder, and his arm around the taller's waist, they made their way to Togami's car. "I figured you'd be drunk, so I walked here," Naegi was saying. "Looks like I was right." He opened the passenger door and helped the blond into the seat. He made his way around to the driver's side and sat down. Looking over at Togami, he found the glasses-bearing boy fast asleep. Naegi smiled and ruffled the soft hair. "This is the tenth time this month," he muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad and unedited sorry


End file.
